Siria's Story, BookII:Change
by Kimiko Kama
Summary: COMPLETE Siria has become a Mallrat. But things have not gone the way she had expected. Now she is dealing with life changing news and the one person who is helping her isn't who she wants.
1. In the Toilet

Chapter One  
  
The gray clouds were scattered over the city as Siria sat in the mall bathroom throwing up. This had been happening for a few days now. Siria sat at the toilet; what the hell was wrong with her? She began to cry. She missed Jay. They hadn't been together since coming to the mall. She thought of her first day there.  
  
"Welcome back everyone." Selene greeted everyone cheerfully. She turned to Jay trying to hold on to her cheerfulness. "Uh Jay, your back just in time...it's Trudy."  
"What is it?" There was a concerned look on his face.  
"She is really sick."  
Jay's hand slipped from Siria's as he rushed up the stairs. She looked lost as Amber shook her. "Hey!" Siria came out of her trance as Amber smiled. "Welcome I'll show you to a room." Amber led Siria up the stairs and to an empty room. Once they had reached the room. Amber showed her around. The room was small with walls that were a dark pink and furniture made of dark ebony wood. The bed contained only a mattress. Looking around Siria sat on the mattress. Amber stood at the entrance way. "You can do what you like with the room, but I'm pretty sure that won't be much change since you like pink. You can find some bed covering down stairs. Just ask if you need anything." Amber left Siria in the tiny space.  
  
That had been a month ago, and Jay was still 'caring' for Trudy. Siria had passed the time getting to know the Mallrats and becoming one herself. Siria turned and threw up again.  
"Are you still throwing up?"  
Siria stopped throwing up long enough to turn and say. "Jack are you still mourning?" Jack wore a black turtle neck with two vertical orange strips and a painted tear on his face. Ellie had died after Siria was captured. Mega had not believed her act for one moment so when the game was over Mega had imprisoned and starved her. When Lex and Siva had gone to the hotel they found her body lifeless on the floor in the cellar. They had just laid her to rest when the rest showed up.  
Jack's face turned slightly. He leaned against the door and watched Siria throw up. Once she had finished he handed her a towel. "I'm sorry Jack; I didn't mean it...just a little cross."  
"Doesn't matter we're all really worried about Trudy." Siria sighed. That was not it. As far as she was concerned Trudy could go ahead and belly up. She was in the way of things. Siria turned and threw up again.  
  
Now that was kinda mean... 


	2. From Trash to Treasure

Chapter Two  
  
Siria and Jack walked into the café. Siria had changed into a violet button up shirt, a black low neck tank top and a pair of hipsters. She also wore a wide black belt with a buckle in the form of a white daisy. In the café Amber was the only one around besides baby Bray. She was fixing two trays when they entered. "Hey you guys." Amber smiled. "Siria can you take this to Trudy and Jack this goes to Ram." She shoved a tray into each of their arms. Siria looked at her, then turning she rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile.  
When she walked into the room Trudy was sitting up in the bed with Jay next to her. They had stopped talking when she entered Trudy beamed with impatience for her to leave while Jay tried to avoid looking at her. Siria quickly placed the tray on a near by desk and rushed out of the room. Once she was outside the room she heard Trudy speak, "Oh I'm so glad you're back."  
"Me too."  
Siria heard the silent sucking of kisses. She was devastated. As she walked back to the café she grabbed a biscuit and bit into it. Jack was seated at a table next to her. "Ebony wants us at the Hotel."  
"Why?" Siria's voice was distant as she took another bit.  
"Something about cleaning up after the Technos."  
"Great..." Siria said in a bored moody tone.  
  
Ebony greeted them both in the Hotel lobby. "Hey, Jack, Slade could use your help in the old control room and Siria you can follow me." As the two of them walked down the sandy red corridor Ebony explained that some rooms needed cleaning out, and that she had moved all the Techno stuff into the conference room. Ebony and Slade had decided on returning to the city to live in the hotel. That way Ebony could run her new militia along with Slade. They weren't together only sleeping together and that's all Ebony wanted for the time being.  
When Ebony came to the double door entrance of the conference room, she stopped. She opened the doors revealing a large table and several chairs under piles of boxes and other Techno stuff. Ebony smiled. "Ok let's get to work, you start over there and I'll start here." The two headed to work.  
After an hour or so, Ebony looked at Siria. "So how's Ram?"  
"So so..."  
"Well can you tell him that if he holds up, I'll have a job for him?"  
"Ok." Siria looked up from the file she was looking at. "What kind of job?"  
"Oh, just a job."  
Siria continued to go through the file, then she snapped it shut. Ebony looked up. "Anything good?"  
"Just some crap research on immortality." She threw the file into the trash. They continued to go through Ram's files, most of which was useless. Ebony then came to a file and her eyes widened.  
"Oh my God!"  
"What?"  
"Ved..."  
"Jay's brother...What about him?"  
Ebony began to read the file: "Name-Ved. Position-Techno Lieutenant. Ved along with one unnamed female were used in an experiment of virtual living. The test proved to be a success except for one minor problem of weakened health. Both are now living on an island off the coast of the city with other subjects." Ebony's voice faltered as she continued. "Proclaimed dead in the system." Ebony passed the folder to Siria. "Do you know what this means?"  
"No"  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "We've found them."  
"Oh..." Ebony took the file from Siria, tore it in half, and threw it away. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing, we can't let this information get into the wrong hands."  
"Like who?"  
"Mega. He's still free you know."  
"Yeah." Siria's mouth went dry. "So do we tell?"  
"No"  
"What!?"  
"Ram...his will free him to do my job."  
"God Ebony." Siria sat back in her chair.  
"You just tell him."  
"What!? No, no way I am not getting into this."  
Ebony smiled. "Just do it." 


	3. Love?

Chapter Three  
  
Siria walked down the dim corridor of the Mall. She held a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water. The day they had come back Ram was thrown into the cage. Everyone thought it was best since like the Guardian Ram had caused great disorder in the city, most believed even more so then the Guardian. Siria walked to the cage. Inside Ram sat on the floor. He was playing with a string, his hair and clothes in disarray. Hearing the footsteps he turned.  
"Ah, Siria, it's been so long." He smiled.  
"Hello Ram." Siria placed the food inside his cage. She then turned to leave.  
"No, don't leave; I need to talk."  
She sighed and sat next to the cage. "What?"  
"Sorry about what said."  
"I don't care...Ram, I was at the Hotel today with Ebony and well, do you know what happened to a lot of the test subjects and disappeared?" She looked at her hand as she spoke.  
"No"  
"You mean to tell me someone else took care of all those projects, I don't believe it."  
"So who cares what you believe?"  
"Well Java once said that-"  
"Java is a liar."  
"Don't speak ill of the dead, besides we found something that might be of interest to you, but you have to do a little job for Ebony, and the only way you can do it is if you get out of here and well you know what to do in order to make that happen."  
"I told you I don't know what happened to them."  
"If Java was a liar she probably took after her husband." Siria smiled.  
"Or her sisters."  
Siria gave a half hearted laugh. "I doubt little sister can be such bad influences." She got up to leave. "Well bye Ram and you know what to do." As she walked back to the she smiled to herself. Why was she getting such pleasure out of doing this? Because she finally had something to do besides clean and cook and take breakfast to a "sick" Trudy.  
The café was empty except for Jay. He was eating a sandwich. When she walked in he looked up. Their eyes met. Siria walked across the café and grabbed an apple. She then walked back towards her room.  
"Siria!"  
"What, Jay, What? Are you going to feed me some BS to glaze over the fact that you used me?"  
"Siria she's sick."  
"No she isn't!" Siria closed her eyes and sighed. "I know when a person is sick and she looks as healthy as anyone here in the Mall, why can't you see that? Probably because you love her, and admit it you do." Jay didn't speak. "See" Siria tried to smile. "You love her." Before Jay could say anything, Siria ran to her room where she cried herself to sleep. 


	4. Pregnant

Chapter Four  
  
The next morning Jay woke early. He was leaning against Trudy who breathed easily. He got up to dress. The memory of last night lay heavy on his mind. He felt terrible, guilty, confused. He looked down at Trudy who was stirring. "Good Morning."  
"Morning." She yawned.  
"Do you think you could walk around today? You know get your strength up.  
Trudy's eyes widened. "I could try."  
"Good, I have to go." With that Jay left the room. Trudy stared at the doorway wide eyed. What had brought on this sudden change?  
  
Siria grabbed her coat that was black with pink strips down the sleeves. She had decided she wanted to go by the loft to get new things for her room. As she walked down the stairs Amber called after her. "Siria, where are you going?" Normally Amber would not have cared but she was worried.  
"Um...no where...just out." Siria looked wildly at Amber and Baby Bray.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Amber held a bowl out to Siria. Siria looked warily at the bowl. She was starved, but she didn't want to throw up again. She felt her stomach grumble and giving in she took the bowl and sat down. "Do you remember school, Siria?"  
"Yeah, when I actually managed to attend class."  
"Well did you ever make it to sex education?"  
Siria stopped. She should have known this was a trap. "No Amber, I didn't. The graphics made me queasy."  
"Oh" Amber smiled.  
"What is it Amber?"  
"Well Jack told me you've been throwing up in the mornings."  
Siria pushed the bowl away. "He's extremely nosy, and you're not very subtle so I'm going to ask you again...what is it?"  
Amber sighed. "Siria are you late."  
"A little, but I don't see how that could mean anything. It could be just stress."  
"Or it could be something else."  
"You don't seriously think?"  
"Yes I think you're pregnant." Amber's voice remained calm as she started feeding Bray.  
Siria stood. "What there is no way I could be pregnant."  
"There's always a way Siria."  
"Amber you're sick. I am not pregnant."  
"Fine I could be wrong, but then again..." Siria looked at Baby Bray who was trying to stick his fingers in to his food. Siria rushed out of the Mall. 


	5. Uncomfortable

Chapter Five  
  
Siria walked the streets of the City. She had been to the Loft and was holding a bag filled with clothes and things. She walked into the Hotel. She knew where Slade was, probably in the old control room. Walking there she wondered if she should tell anyone. If she were still with Jay that would not have been a question because he was the father. But things were different. He loved Trudy. She wouldn't tell, not yet, and she would never mention the father.  
Walking into the old control room, Siria noticed Slade sitting in front of a computer and Jack across the room. "Are you guys setting up for tomorrow's trial?"  
"Yeah I can't believe Selene wants this in the Mall."  
"Well she's the boss."  
Slade muttered something under his breath. After Mega's fall Amber had suggested that Selene take over as city-leader until things were peaceful again. This had left Selene busy and had in turn given her no time to think of the great lost she had suffered in such short time. Both her lover Pride and her best friend May.  
"Has she chosen a sheriff yet?"  
Slade shrugged his shoulders. Siria sat down in the chair next to Slade. He looked at her. "Is there something you want?"  
Siria glanced in Jack's direction and then leaned in close to Slade. "Do you know anything about this job Ebony has for Ram?"  
Slade looked at the monitor and sat back in his chair. "Yeah"  
Siria looked expectantly. "Well..."  
"It's none of your business."  
She sat back in her chair. "I don't see what the big secret is."  
"Well then don't worry about it." He smiled. "Don't you think I would persuade her against it if it was something bad?"  
"No, because she has got you whipped my friend."  
"Well see now I'm definitely not telling you anything."  
Siria groaned. "I hate you."  
"Then I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
"Yeah whatever." Siria rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.  
  
Walking in the lobby of the Hotel, Siria heard footsteps on the stairs. Curiously she glanced up. Her eye's widened as she saw Jay descending. The memory of last night flooded over her as she rushed towards the door, but it was too late. "Siria" His voice was faint and pleading.  
She turned looking at the floor. "Hey"  
"I just want to."  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
Jay nodded in understanding. "Are you going to the Mall?"  
"Yes" They both walked silently out into the streets and towards the Mall. Siria played with her fingers and stared in different directions, but she wouldn't look at Jay.  
Jay felt the same, but he looked longingly at Siria. "I'm a Lieutenant."  
"Jay that's great, in the militia right." Siria gave a weak smile.  
"Yeah, it's me and Siva. She trains and I work the streets."  
"A little like what you used to do?"  
"Yeah but this time is going to be different."  
"I hope so."  
When they went into the Mall, Siria rushed up the stairs without a word. She glanced at Amber acknowledging her presence and then went to her room. Amber sighed. At least she was still talking to Amber. Amber looked down into the lobby of the Mall and saw Jay, his face was in his hands. 


	6. Criminals, Babies, and Marriages

Chapter Six  
  
Early the next morning Siria woke up. Lying in her bed, she placed her hand on her stomach but then quickly moved it and sighed. She began thinking of that night in Liberty. She smiled, but her thoughts were interrupted by Selene's voice. "Lex I'm not arguing this." In the café, Selene and Lex stood face to face while Amber, Slade, Ebony and Jay were seated quietly.  
"Slade's hardly been here a month. How do you know he isn't some kind of con artist?"  
"You'd know Lex."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means you've had your chance and don't push me or you won't even be deputy." Lex sat back down in his chair. Selene continued her speech. "Slade it's your job to bring Ram out, and finally I've decided that Amber will be judge."  
"What" Ebony stood staring at Selene. "Are you sure that's fair?"  
"You too" Selene sighed. "I've had an entire month to think about this."  
"But are you sure?"  
"Why Ebony, are you worried about something?" Amber stood stepping closer to Ebony emphasizing their height difference. Ebony glared furiously until Slade nudged Ebony's boot.  
"No" She turned to Selene. "Do what you want, you're city-leader."  
"Well then meeting is over. The trial will start later this morning."  
Siria stood outside her room watching everyone go their separate ways. Ebony and Slade stood alone in the café. With his arms around her waist, he whispered something in her ear. She smiled and then they kissed. Siria walked back to her room and changed.  
Later that morning Siria sat in the café; she was feeding Baby Bray. Amber sat across from her eating breakfast. "Just imagine you'll have to do this all the time in a few months."  
"Well with Bray's help I should be an expert by then. Amber where's bray's father."  
"He's gone, taken by the Technos. I logically feel he's dead, but then sometimes at night or when I look at Little Bray here I get this strong uncontrollable feeling like he is alive and that just maybe he is trying to find me...but that's silly isn't it?"  
"No" Amber smiled at Siria's frank word. "I feel the same about my brother; I want him to come back so we can have another chance at this loving sibling routine." Amber nodded in understanding. She had never told anyone how she really felt about Bray being gone; she felt it was better for the others. He had been a leader to them.  
Suddenly hearing footsteps Amber turned, walking into the café was Trudy and she was holding Brady. "Are you feeling better?" Amber asked out of politeness, but knew the answer.  
"Much better" Trudy seated Brady in a chair and prepared a bowl of food for her.  
Brady looked around wiggling in her chair and placing her rag doll on the table. "Mommy does Liza get any?" The girl asked referring to her doll on the table.  
"No you're eating this all on your own." Trudy placed the bowl in front of her daughter. Brady looking at the food Amber had cooked squished her nose in disgust. Then in a brash action stuck her dolls head in the bowl and quickly wiggled out of her chair to move to the other side of the room. Trudy looking wide eyed stared at Brady. "You come over here right now."  
"No thank you; I don't want that. I gave it to Liza; she loves it."  
"Fine then don't expect anything when you get hungry." Trudy sat down at the table and pushed the bowl closer to the edge for her daughter to get later. "I'm sorry Amber."  
"No problem I only cook because I wake up first plus I never said I was good at it." Suddenly Amber got an idea for solving something that had been bothering her. "So...how are you and Jay?" She smiled she knew she was being tactless but had to confirm her instincts. Glancing quickly at Siria when she had said it, she noticed Siria falter at Jay's name.  
"Oh we're fine!" Trudy beamed. "We are much closer now that the city is safe. We're even thinking of marriage. Amber's eye's widened as she quickly looked at Siria who had stopped a spoonful of food inches from Little Bray's mouth.  
"Th-that's great Trudy! Isn't it, Siria?"  
"Huh, Oh yes yes just...wonderful." Siria nodded distractedly as she handed Bray to Amber and left the room. Both Amber and Trudy looked in the direction Siria had gone. Trudy looked confused, but Amber, her gaze falling on the empty space Brady's bowl of food had been, looked as if she had finished a puzzle and wasn't happy with the result.  
  
Does anyone like my little Brady scene? I know she shouldn't be forming elaborate sentences but I couldn't resist. :) 


	7. The Trial and Some

Chapter Seven  
  
The sun rose higher over the streets of the city as the Mall filled with people. Jay was standing at the entrance of the Mall listening to Ebony give orders. He glanced across the room at Siria, who was bouncing Little Bray on her knee. Jay smiled as his mind went to more pleasant times. "Listen to me when I give an order!" Jay's eyes snapped back to Ebony. Lately he was beginning to understand why Ebony was Militia Leader. Despite her smile size she could make her presence heavily known. Ebony looked at what Jay had been staring at. "So, what's going on between you two?" Ebony asked slyly.  
"None of your business, Ebony"  
"Oh, so nothing's happening."  
"Ebony, please..."  
"In fact it's kind of strange; I mean I was completely ready for the whole happy family thing, but..."  
"Ebony, Shut Up!"  
"Excuse Me! Last time I remember was that you worked for me!"  
"And I do, but that doesn't mean you can go through my private business."  
"Fine, I wash my hands of it completely, but I would remember that I know what happened in Liberty and I might just have the tendency to let something... 'Slip' in the wrong company." Ebony glanced at Trudy who was talking to Siva and smiled. Ebony then walked in front of a group entering. "Ok, that's enough. You can all go watch it at home." The crowd gave no real complaint as they walked out of the Mall. They knew what Ebony was capable of.  
The room was filled with different tribes gathered and ready to begin. When Amber entered the room, murmurs stopped. Siria glanced at Jay as Amber began to speak: "We are her for the trial of Ram, former leader of the Technos, The charges stand as kidnapping, enslavement, and corrupt experiments." Once she had finished Slade brought Ram into the room. Ram looked un kept but he still had an air of cockiness as he sat in the chair.  
  
Siria watched as kids from all over the city told their stories of how Ram affected their lives. Some were good, but most were bad, and a lot were irrelevant. If weren't for Bray who constantly pulled at her braids Siria would have fallen asleep. Towards the end Jay took the stand. Under Amber's questioning he told everything, and Siria paid attention to every word. She also noticed that the smile on Ram's face, which had been with standing the entire time, had faded.  
At the end of the trial Amber looked at Ram. "Do you have anything to say on your behave?" Siria glanced at Ebony who showed no emotion.  
"No" Ram smiled.  
Amber looked at Ram obviously there was something. "Are you sure?"  
"Very"  
Amber sighed. "Fine, you must stay in the Mall for five months with no contact with the City and no contact with technology."  
There were murmurs in the crowd of disappointment. The guy in front of Siria whispered to the girl beside him. "First she lets that Luke guy off with nothing and now five months for a guy who mad nearly half the city disappear, and we don't know what happened to any of them" The girl nodded in agreement. People around her began to stand; Siria headed to her room to change Bray.  
  
Later that afternoon, Siria sat in her room reading when ebony barged iin. "I can't believe that hussy!"  
"Hussy?"  
"I have better words I could use but I'm not here to talk about her."  
"Her?"  
"What are you a parrot?! You were supposed to make sure he told."  
"I did." Siria said calmly closing her book.  
"Well, why didn't he?"  
"Don't know, maybe it was something you did. I mean if you're gonna try and get someone to do something for you, you should at least be in their nice book." Siria smiled. "Did you...do something?"  
"I did nothing, ok?" Ebony sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do now?"  
"You could still tell that you found Ved."  
"What good is that gonna do?"  
"Well I remember Jay telling me something about Ved working on Ram's secret project. From the 'lack' of information you told me I assume this has something to do computers and technology and what not, so maybe that could help." A smile spread across Ebony's face and turning on her heels she quickly left the room. Siria smiled. If Ved was coming back Jay wouldn't be spending much time with Trudy, and Siria wouldn't have to look at the two of them together. Placing her hand on her tummy Siria snuggled into her bed and continued reading her book.  
  
Dear Dear Dear the back stabbing... 


	8. Lover's Quarrel

Chapter Eight  
  
That night Siria lay awake in her room. She was hungry. Rolling out of bed, she slipped into a robe and walked out into the mall. She wasn't used to the Mall at dark. It was silent and completely still; much more different then during the day. When she went to the café a cool breeze blew passed her. Pulling her robe around her, Siria went to the source.  
She walked up the stairs leading to the roof. Reaching the top she noticed that the door was open. It gave her little surprise. She was ready to close the door when she heard a yell. This was a surprise and quickly Siria looked out the door to see who could possibly be up on the roof.  
Siria noticed that he stood near the edge. His head in his hands and his bright blonde hair was like a beacon in the night. She tried to quietly walk out on the roof, but hearing her footsteps he looked up, "Trudy?"  
"No" There was a slight tone of disappointment in her voice as she walked towards Jay.  
"Siria, why are you up? Is there something wrong?"  
"I could ask you the same, Jay" She crossed her arms cover her stomach. They stood staring at each other.  
"I was thinking."  
Siria's voice softened. "About what?"  
"About Trudy...you...me."  
"Oh is that all. Well it's to late to talk about that."  
"What?! Siria you can't be serious. We have a problem I miss you. I want to be with you." He reached out placing his hand on her cheek.  
Siria slapped it away. "'We' have no problem. I miss being with you too, but things are different and one of them is Trudy. I'm not hiding around corners and sneaking out at night just because we miss being together. You made your choice the day we came back."  
Jay moved closer to her. "So that's it your just gonna brush me off like dust. Especially when you know we should be together. I made up my mind to be with you when I was in Liberty."  
"Oh Yeah! Well you didn't follow through on that one. I can't just sit here waiting for that day to come when you and 'special' Trudy have a fall out, so that you can jump into my bed, No Jay, I'm not gonna do it."  
"What did you expect?" Jay yelled. "That I would just drop Trudy as soon as I got in the Mall?"  
"NO, but a WHOLE MONTH, Jay be serious. The girl isn't made of glass."  
"You just don't realize how hard it is. Telling someone like Trudy that you can't be with them because you fell in love with someone you had an affair with."  
Siria glared at Jay. She had nothing left to say. She began to feel tears wailing up in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Not because this, she's had worse things happen. Suddenly in a rush of emotion Jay leaned in and kissed her. She felt the pressure of his lips but then remembering her baby, Siria pushed him away. "NO" She yelled savagely. "No, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to sneak around; give you time. I have no idea how long it would take. A day, a week, a month, Nine months! How would 'I' be able to explain that to." Siria stopping herself before she could finish ran back into the Mall. She sat on the stairs and leaning against the wall began to cry. She was about to ask how she would explain that to her child.that his father was with someone else.  
Lost in her thoughts Siria didn't hear Jack as he approached. "Siria are you ok?"  
Startled Siria hurriedly wiped away her tears. "Jack? What you doing up?"  
"I heard yelling, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine; you shouldn't be up, busy day and everything."  
"Neither should you, come on I walk you to your room."  
The two of them walked towards Siria's room reaching the entrance, Siria turned. "Jack, do you know?"  
"Yeah, I know you're pregnant."  
"You won't tell will you?"  
"I'll never mention it again."  
Siria smiled. "Thank you, Jack."  
Jack returned the smile and began walking towards his room. As he walked he noticed someone in the café. "Jay?"  
"Jack what you doing up for?"  
"I can't sleep, people yelling and everything, you?"  
"Keeping watch, you didn't hear anything."  
"No" Jack lied.  
"Good. See ya in the morning Jack."  
"Right back at ya Jay" With that Jack walked back to his room. Jack had heard Jay's voice, but not distinctly, and saw Siria crying on the stairs going towards the roof. Being the genius he knew he was, it was easy to put two and two together. Lover's quarrel. Jack went back to his room and satisfied with him easily fell asleep. 


	9. Finally Delivered

Chapter Nine  
  
The next morning the Café was full of Mallrats eating breakfast. Siria, who had slept later then usual, slipped quietly in and sat next to Jack. Her eyes were puffy. Jack passed her a bowl and gave her a reassuring smile. With his discovery from last night, Jack felt it was his duty to protect Siria's secret. Besides Amber she had been the most attentive to his lost of Ellie. And the fact that she didn't even know Ellie emphasized the gesture.  
Siria cringed at the odd contents of the bowl. Pushing it away she looked up. Her eyes, as if they were compasses pointing north, landed on Jay who was squashed between a clingy Trudy and Brady who was trying to show him her rag doll. He smiled and pulled Brady onto his lap. Looking up he glanced at Siria. Their eyes locked. The feelings of last night swirled around them making them forget everything around them.  
Trudy was content watching Jay play with Brady, he was the perfect father. When Jay looked and stared across the room she glanced in the same direction. Siria Trudy frowned. She didn't like Siria, not since she first met her. She didn't know why, she just didn't. When Siria gave a half smile, Trudy turned to Jay who was doing the same. Trudy's hand clinched slightly on Jay's shoulder. Then in impulse she kissed him, desperately pushing her lips against his. When she had finished Jay looked at her in confusion. "What was that for?"  
"Jay, I love you. And I know we can be together because we have something special."  
"Umm, Trudy what is this leading up to?"  
"I wanna be with you forever."  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes. I want to get married."  
Before Jay could say or do anything, Ebony walked into the Café. "Oh look what the cat dragged in." Lex blurted out. Siva then elbowed him.  
"Lex, not even you can ruin my mood."  
Siva looked at her sister suspiciously, "And why is that?"  
"You'll see." Ebony then smiling turned to everyone, who was now in attention at what was being said. "I have something to tell you all, especially you Jay."  
"What is it Ebony?" Jay stood and walked towards Ebony.  
"It's Ved. I found him!" There was astonishment in the room as Ebony beamed at Jay's face. Amber looked suspiciously at Ebony, but Siria hardly paid attention. That kiss between Trudy and Jay had decided everything. She and Jay were over.  
  
Ohh Dear Oh Dear Sorry so Short 


	10. The Love Mastress Reads the Signs

Chapter Ten  
  
Later that morning Jay sat in Ebony's room at the Hotel. After her announcement Jay insisted that they start immediately, Ved and these people have been on this island for who knows how long. In fact Jay was grateful to Ebony's announcement, and not just for finally finding his brother, but also for getting him away from Trudy. Her question, or rather demand of marriage had startled him. He didn't know how to say no. Jay sighed; Siria had been right.  
Ebony walked into the room handing him a glass of water. "Jay we have lots to do in order to find these people."  
"You mean you don't know where they are?"  
"Well it wasn't in the file."  
"What file, I want to see it."  
"Jay will you stop badgering me."  
"I'm not badgering, Ebony I just want to see the file."  
"Well I told you what was in it."  
"You might have missed something."  
"Are you questioning my ability to read? If you don't believe me ask Siria she was with me when I found it."  
"What do you mean Siria was with you...I thought you had found it this morning."  
Ebony stopped. She had slipped up. "Jay, do you want to find your brother or not? We've wasted too much time already."  
"Ok, you're right."  
"Good, now, I want to..."  
"I want to handle everything."  
"What?!" She looked started.  
"He's my brother." Jay took a sip from his glass.  
"Yes, but I'm general it's my militia."  
"Exactly that why you need to stay on post; besides he's family I'd feel better if I was handling things."  
Ebony gazed intently at Jay as if she were trying to read his mind. Then she smiled. "You wanting to 'handle this' has nothing to do with Ved, or for the most part, does it."  
Jay tried to avoid her and knowing smile by staring at a bottle of perfume on her dresser. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Jay I know we've been through a lot and there is nothing left of what our relationship used to be, but as a friend you could at least be honest with me."  
Jay sighed. "Sorry"  
"So, what is it?"  
"Trudy, she wants to get married."  
"And you don't feel the same way. Could have fooled me" Ebony smirked. Jay nodded in response. "But the reason you don't wan to play happy families is because you have something for Siria." Jay nodded again. Ebony sat down next to Jay. "Look, I don't know if you realize this but girls really don't like to be left hanging, but then they also don't like to be led on either."  
"I know that but I just don't want to hurt anyone."  
"Jay you're going to have to. If you don't feel that way about Trudy you really need to tell her, and I mean tell her everything because if you don't it will be worse in the end."  
"I know, but what about Siria. You should have seen her last night on the roof."  
"On the roof, what happened?" Ebony looked concern. Jay went into what happened the night before on the roof of the mall. He didn't hold back anything; he knew it wasn't the time. When he had finished he looked at Ebony who was staring in almost dazed manner at the poster on her wall.  
"Ebony"  
Ebony snapped awake. "Huh? Who did she say she couldn't explain things to?"  
"I don't know she left before she finished."  
Ebony nodded in understanding. A surprised look flashed across her face. "Um Jay, Fine you can handle finding Ved, the other, all of it. It's you assignment, just report every once in a while. I can bother Siva about training the Militia." She smiled.  
Jay walked towards the door looking back he smiled. "Thanks Ebony."  
"You're Welcome; just don't tell anyone about this, I don't wan to lose my reputation."  
Jay smirked and left the room. Ebony stood and walked to her dresser. She picked up the bottle Jay had been staring at. She smiled. It was the same perfume she had worn when her first time with Jay. "This is unbelievable."  
"What's unbelievable?" Siva asked walking into the room.  
"Nothing, just can't believe we found some of the disappeared, that's all." 


	11. And the Madness Begins

Chapter Eleven  
  
Two months passed. It had not taken Jay long to locate the island. Ved was there, along with other test subjects, alive, but just barely. When all of them were brought back to the city, the worse off ones stayed in a hospital that had been set up by Siva and Salene. The other had gone of to there tribes. There were no Mallrats among them. In this time Jay distanced himself from Trudy, leaving early and working late. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth.  
One morning Jay walked into Trudy's room. He had forgotten his bag and was just about to grab it when Trudy stirred. "Jay, is that you?"  
"Yeah"  
She reached her arms out towards him asking him to come to her. "Oh Jay it's been so long." She pulled him into an embrace. It was short; Jay pulled himself away. Trudy looked puzzled for a moment but quickly smiled. "Why can't you stay with me today?"  
"No" Jay looked down at the pattern on the bed. "Trudy...I" Looking up he paused. He couldn't say it. He quickly left the room.  
Trudy tried to get up and go after him. She stopped dumbfounded at the door. Something was up. She turned to go back when she spotted Jay's bag at the edge of the bed. Grabbing it she smiled and ran out into the Mall. Trudy came close to the café when she saw Jay and Siria. Trudy slipped into the nearest shadow to watch them talk. "Here's a quick lunch Jay, so you won't ruin your appetite; I'm planning a pretty good dinner tonight." Siria smiled.  
"Oh really, I can't wait." He said softly.  
"Well you're going to have to. Is Ved coming today?"  
"I'm going to try; He might still be too weak."  
"I'll set a place just in case." Siria placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jay, He be fine."  
Jay lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you, Siria." There was longing in his eyes. Siria gave a weak smile and pulled her hand away. She then went back into the kitchen. Jay looked at the floor and giving a deep sigh walked out of the Mall.  
Trudy stood in shock. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Actually she could. Siria had rescued Jay's life. There could be a little affection involved, but not that much. Kisses and longing looks meant something else entirely. Love, but that wasn't right... Jay was with her. Jay loved her...right? Trudy's eyes welled with tears as she continued to convince herself that Jay was faithful. She would have to ask him. But that actually meant finding him. Trudy walked back to her room. Another point against her, she sneered; bet Siria knew were he was. She threw the bag on the ground.  
  
Later that morning, Siria stood in the kitchen. She was making soup for the kids at the Hospital. In the time that had past she had grown slightly bigger, but with every one so involved in the hospital no one really noticed. Siria had changed out her tight fitting black top into a loose pink blouse with tiny white stitching. She was quietly humming to herself when Ram entered. "Why are you so happy?"  
"What do you want?"  
"You know Jay and Trudy are getting married, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I mean they might just get married tomorrow, those two love birds can hardly stay away from each other."  
"Ram, do you have a purpose here?" Siria tried to compose herself.  
He shrugged. "I just thought you'd like to know."  
Siria whirled around. "Well I didn't."  
Ram looked at Siria and smiled. "Easy now, stress is bad for the baby."  
"SHUT UP"  
"What's going on?" Amber rushed into the room.  
"Nothing" Ram left the room, pushing past Amber.  
Amber looked at Siria. "You're eventually going to have to tell."  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
"Well when are you?"  
"Tonight at dinner, I'll tell them right after."  
"And you'll tell them that Jay is the father?"  
"Jay isn't the father."  
"What! I've been watching..."  
"Jay is not the father, Mega is."  
"What the..." Amber stopped she studied Siria's face. She nodded in understanding. "Ok, if you want it that way, but I don't think it's right."  
  
And the madness begins... 


	12. The Catalyst

Chapter Twelve  
  
It was middle day when Ebony was pacing her room in the Hotel. Siva was seated on her sister's bed trying to sew what look like a pillow. Despite the fact that she had given up domestics, Siva liked to try her hand at it every once in a while. This was her latest project a pillow; the only thing was that it didn't look like a pillow. Frustrated Siva threw the pillow against the wall. "Sewing is a damn waste of time." She looked up at her sister. "What's the matter with you?"  
"It's that bastard Jay. "Ebony formed a fist and shoved into the palm of her other hand. "Do you know he hasn't reported to me in weeks?"  
"Don't tell me you still have fillings for the guy."  
Ebony looked at the ceiling. "And this is my OLDER sister."  
"Hey, chill out."  
"I'm his superior. He works for me."  
"Ebony, he hasn't seen his brother for months, give him some time."  
Ebony looked at her sister and sighed. She was just about to sit down when Trudy burst into her room. "Ebony, where is Jay?" She breathed heavily as if she had been running.  
"Girl don't you know how to knock?"  
"WHERE'S JAY?"  
"What?! Are you raising your voice to me?"  
"Ebony this is important, I need to know where Jay is."  
Ebony walked to were the pillow laid. Picking it up, she began fixing the stitches. "Siva do you remember Liberty; jay and Siria were inseparable?" Siva looked at her sister. Ebony ignored her. "It's a surprise they don't talk anymore. Wonder why?"  
"Ebony what are you talking about? Jay hardly knows Siria.he told me." Trudy said calmly.  
Ebony smirked. "Oh really-"  
"EBONY" Siva interjected.  
"What Siva, It's about time Trudy learned that life at the Mall isn't all roses and kisses."  
"You're lying. You just want Jay for yourself. You-you're just sore that I have him and-and you don't." Trudy screamed on the verge of tears.  
"Get a grip girl! If you haven't realized I have a man, so what would need with Jay for? You need to be asking yourself weather or not you really have Jay." Ebony stuck the pin into the pillow and tossed towards her sister. She walked towards Trudy. "Well at the moment I don't know where Jay is, but Slade something about bringing his brother to them Mall, so I suggest you go back to the Mall and relax." Ebony shoved a stunned Trudy out of her room, and slammed the door.  
Siva looked at her sister. "You are a sneaky conniving little-"  
"Oh save it for some one with a conscience. Besides all she'll do is bawl her eyes out and take it out on Jay. I actually think I'm doing him a favor."  
"Oh really, How is that?"  
"Well if Trudy and jay have an argument they'll break up leaving him free to go back to Siria, and we all want Jay and Siria to be together."  
Siva sighed, while savagely sticking the pin in the pillow. "Whatever" 


	13. Crumble

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Siria was seated in the kitchen; she was reading a cook book on cakes, something to give everyone before she told. But her mind wasn't on the book and she fidgeted constantly. She was nervous; worried that they would try and throw her out. Siria's thoughts were disrupted when she heard footsteps of someone entering the Mall. Siria moved to the balcony to see who it was. "Hey Trudy"  
Trudy didn't speak as she walked up the stairs glaring at Siria. "Don't speak to me you-you TRAMP!"  
Siria looked confused. "What did you say to me?"  
"You heard me you're nothing but a little tramp."  
"You better have a very good reason for saying that." Siria tried to remain calm.  
"I never knew why I hated you so much, and then this morning it hit me."  
Siria rolled her eyes. "What?"  
"You have something of mine that means a lot to me."  
Siria smirked. "What? Shirt, Shoes...we don't wear the same size and I don't like your taste in jewelry."  
"YOU HAVE DONE-"  
"NO, you come in here insult me, and call me names and then you get cryptic wanting me to play your mind games; you must be sick." Siria stopped. "Don't tell me this is about your oh so wonder Jay, cause if it is I have nothing to say to you."  
"That's because you were sleeping with him in Liberty. Yeah I know all about it." Trudy circled Siria coming closer to her. "You stay away from Jay, and I mean it; we're going to be happy, and you are not going to destroy it cause Jay thinks he has little feelings for you."  
Siria glared. "Oh excuse me I didn't know you were his mother."  
"YOU SELF RITOUS PIG!" With that Trudy pushed Siria. Losing her balance, Siria made a grab for the railing of the stairs but just missing it she tumbled down them falling on her stomach. She didn't move. Amber rushed into the room, she had heard yelling but didn't know what was going on and was too tried to get up. She saw Siria lying on the floor and looking up she noticed Trudy. Trudy had a distant look on her face and she wasn't staring at Siria, but at the entrance of the Mall, her hands covering her mouth in shock.  
Jay was standing in the entrance of the Mall with Ved. There was a look of horror on his face as he rushed to Siria's side. He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't move. Amber watched as Jay slowly picked up Siria and carried her to her room. Amber looked at Trudy who was still standing at the edge of the stairs. Amber walked towards her, "Come on Trudy." She ushered Trudy to her room.  
Ved set on the fountain in the middle of the Mall...tired and confused.  
  
That night Jay was seated in the café. He had seen her fall, and the image played over and over again in his head. Jay raked his hands squeezing his head in hopes that it would go away...it didn't. After he had put Siria to bed Amber and Salene had came in. Salene was still wearing her coat when she entered having just come from the hospital. They had rushed him out of the room. And now here he sat; he didn't know what was going on. Amber walked out of Siria's room more exhausted then she had been before she had a grave look on her face. Jay stood. "Is she ok?"  
"A little in and out, but she's ok."  
Jay began to walk towards Siria's room, but Amber stopped him. "You can't see her."  
"What?!"  
"Well what did you think I was going to say, Jay? You left her when she was pregnant."  
Jay eyes widened. "I didn't know. How long?"  
"Since you brought her here I imagine."  
"Amber please let me see her."  
"No"  
"Amber!"  
"Jay she hasn't even woken up learned the worst. You shouldn't be around when she wakes."  
"The worst, Amber, not the baby."  
Amber didn't move.  
"Amber I have to be there. I love her."  
"It's kind of late for that Jay." Amber said. Jay was just about to say something when she cut him of. "Jay I don't want to argue. Just leave, I don't care where you go but you have to leave...for now."  
Jay sighed and slowly walked out of the Mall. 


	14. The Aftermath

Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next morning everyone, except Trudy, where seated in the café. They were all apprehensive and waited for Siria to learn what they already knew, but she hadn't woken up yet. Salene was holding Brady who was playing with her doll quietly; oblivious of what was going on all she knew was that her mother was in one of her moods. Amber looked half asleep as she watched Siva play with Bray who giving a look of completely satisfaction at his newest playmate. But overall the atmosphere was heavy as everyone ate breakfast. They all looked up when they heard footsteps; Ebony was standing at the edge of the stairs. "What happened here last night because Jay came bawlin' to me about his baby and Siria falling or something?"  
"You could be a little more sensitive." Siva stared at Ebony.  
"Well I don't know what's going on."  
"Siria fell down the stairs." Amber was looking at her coffee.  
"Amber she didn't fall." Jack turned to Ebony. "Trudy pushed her. They had an argument about Jay and Trudy pushed her."  
Amber sighed. "Jack it was an accident. Trudy didn't know what she was doing."  
"Like hell"  
Amber turned exhaustedly toward ebony. "You say Jay is at the Hotel?"  
Ebony nodded. "Yeah, Slade's watching him." Ebony hesitated. "Umm—so how's the baby?"  
Siva gave her sister a knowing look. "It didn't make it."  
Ebony nodded in understanding and then walking to the table sat down in silence. "How did she take it?"  
"We don't know yet she hasn't come out of it long enough realize the baby is gone." Siva lifted Bray to her shoulder and began to burp him.  
They all fell into a silence that was quickly broken by a scream from Siria's room. Everyone rushed to her room. Amber was leading the pact. Once inside they saw that Siria was sitting up in the bed holing her stomach. Amber crossed the tiny room toward her bed. "Amber, my baby, where's my baby?"  
"Siria, I'm sorry it didn't survive your fall."  
The worried look in Siria's eyes soon turned into a flow of tears as Siria started crying. Amber motioned for the others to leave as she cradled Siria in her arms.  
Ebony was the last to leave as she stared at Siria. Outside of Siria's room, Ebony bumped into Siva. "Feel guilty yet." Ebony rolling her eyes and pushing Siva out of the way spoke, "What? Will you leave me alone?"  
"Yeap, you feel guilty."  
"Shut up" Ebony walked away toward the café where everyone was gathered. When she was standing in the center she commanded everyone's attention. "Look, we can't just stay here, we have city to run and can't appear to have had a catastrophe or some idiots will try to catch us off guard. I think Amber can handle this so we should just go on as normal."  
To Siva's surprise everyone agreed. She always knew her sister could command a willing audience but not this good and with out even the appearance of guilt. Siva who was still holding little Bray shifted him onto her other hip and moved toward Salene. "So do we do the hospital thing as normal?"  
"I guess but what about the kids? Amber will be busy with Siria and I don't think Trudy's in her right mind to do anything."  
"We'll have to take them with us; my mother was pretty good at this thing so I know what we should do." Salene nodded and they started cleaning up.  
After her speech Ebony turned to Jack. "I'm going to need your help at the Hotel again, what d'ya say?"  
"I guess, most of my plans involved Siria today, so I have nothing."  
"Jack, don't tell me—?"  
"No, it's not like that she's just a friend."  
"Good, I don't need you fighting with Jay. There has been enough of that." They turned to walk out of the Mall when something caught Ebony's eye. She turned slightly looking over her shoulder. It was Trudy; she was standing in the shadows. For a quick second they looked at each other. Ebony noticed that Trudy was giving her an accusing look despite the mess of smeared makeup on her face. Ebony turned away quickly and walked out of the Mall. 


	15. Foggy Morning

Chapter Fifteen  
  
The day pasted slowly as amber sat in Siria's room. She was afraid to leave Siria alone. Deep down she knew it was impossible, but Amber was worried that Trudy might come. Sitting in the room gave Amber a chance to think. She by mid day she had come up with and idea. She wasn't sure about it and she knew that Jay, who was already upset with her, wouldn't like it, but what if it turned out to be the best. She sighed. If only bray where here he help clear these thoughts in her head and maybe even protect her when Jay came charging after her. Looking down she noticed Siria stirring. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"A little, thanks"  
"Uh, Siria, you know how I have connections with an Eco-Tribe outside of the city?"  
"Yeah, the Gaians"  
"Well Siria I've had a lot of time to think and I was wondering if you might want to stay there for some time, just, you know, to figure some things out, let things settle."  
"You mean separate me and Trudy."  
"Ehh, yeah"  
"Why doesn't she go?"  
"I think Trudy would take it the wrong way because she been, well, let's just say they've tried to get rid of her before."  
Siria nodded. "How long?"  
"Three weeks, maybe"  
Siria sighed closing her eyes. Amber panicked she should have known this was a bad idea. Siria opened her eyes and looking up, "when should I be ready?"  
  
It was early the next morning when Siria finished packing her small duffle bag. She was wearing a large pink hoodie, but underneath still wore the blouse and black pants. As she zipped her bag she looked the room over. It was tiny, but, yet it had become cozy. Siria walked out into the Mall. No one was around. She had said her good bye last night. Amber was standing at the entrance of the Mall. Her hair pulled out of the usual zulu knots into a number of spiral curls. She wore a dark brown coat with small turquoise feathers decorating the trim of her collar and sleeves. She looked like Eagle, leader of the Gaians.  
After Siria's slow precautious decent of the stairs, they headed out into the foggy morning. They walked down the street toward the outskirts of the City. They weren't far away when Siria turned for one last look at the Mall, but something far more interesting caught her eye. Walking toward the Mall Siria saw a tall blonde haired guy going into the building she had just left. "Jay" Siria spoke in a whisper her hand cover her mouth. Amber, tugging on Siria's sleeve shook her head no. Siria followed amber out of the City, a single tear fell from her eye.  
  
Aww! Yeah I know what I'm thinking. Always one for the dramatics though, but remember Absence makes the heart go fonder. So go read the last and final book of the trilogy of Siria's story, Renewal; see even the name brings hope, Right? 


End file.
